You Found Me
by underarrest39
Summary: When Bobby gets something wrong during a case, he runs away and Alex knows where he has gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Fluff/Romance/Drama **

**By underarrest39 **

**Alex/Bobby **

**Summary: **

**When Bobby gets something wrong during a case, he runs away and Alex knows where he has gone. **

**You Found Me **

"Alex, where the hell is Goren?" Deakins asked in frustration during one of the longest cases they have worked on. "He's been gone for hours," he added in frustration.

"He said he was going to get coffee from the corner shop," she answered, flipping through the case file, hoping to find something useful.

"There's perfectly good coffee here," Deakins retorted angrily.

"Yeah…but maybe he needs some time for himself," she suggested to Deakins. "You know what he's like Captain," she added, drinking a bit of coffee.

"Please find him," Deakins ordered. Alex just looked at him as if he was an alien from outer space.

"Like I said before captain maybe…" she started.

"No maybes Alex just do it," he cut her off in annoyance and stormed to his office. The door slammed. She remembered why he was so angry at Bobby; he went off on his own again. The Danielle Parkinson was really getting to him in so many ways. He couldn't figure out the criminals mind, he hated not knowing what was going in the mind of the criminal.

Although he did promise Deakins and Alex that he wouldn't, he did anyway. But this time he almost got killed and Alex was only there to help him.

**Apartment of Danielle Parkinson **

**Queens, New York **

"Drop the gun," Alex ordered the man with a rifle pointing towards Bobby. He had his hands in the air and his gun was on the ground. The gun man smiled at Alex. She managed to find Bobby looking at the crime scene again and realized he probably went for another look at it again. Of course, how Bobby was determined to get it right, he would have gone to the obvious place. Also he knew criminals go back to their crime scene to feel more secure for themselves to go anywhere by themselves.

"Well, who's this detective, you girlfriend?" the gun man smiled, licked his lips at her. She glared and put her hand on the trigger.

"I said drop the gun, now," she repeated again. The gun man still had the goofy grin on his face.

"You haven't got any guts, sweet heart," he laughed at her and pushed the gun roughly towards Bobby's face.

"She has way more than you," Bobby shot back; the gun man knocked him out with the rifle. Alex gasped in horror. She looked from the gun man to Bobby.

"Drop the damn gun," Alex yelled at him. The gun man started towards her. "If you come any closer I'll be forced to shoot," she warned him. The gun man stopped in his tracks, he eyed her body up and down. Most of the criminals Alex had dealt with were pigs; they always seem to hit on her, even though they had much pretty women with them.

"If you had a choice between love and your job what would you choose?" the gun man asked her, in a sly tone.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, buddy," she shot back at him.

"If you weren't working with that guy," he asked, pointing to Bobby's body. "Would go screw around with him?"

"That's none of your damn business, jackass," she said angrily and aimed at his chest.

"C'mon just tell me," he challenged. "He'll be dead by the time I'm done with you," he added laughing. She glared at him. He put the gun to Bobby's head. Bobby suddenly moved slightly. Please, be alive, she prayed silently. She took a step towards him, still having the gun trained on him.

"So you do love him?" he asked,

"God, damn it, why don't you kill him if you're so fucking curious?" she shrieked angrily, suddenly realizing what she said.

"You want me to?"

"No!"

Alex was so angry then, he was trying to manipulate her, trying so hard to break her. She hated how some criminals could tell certain things just by the way they connected to each other. Then she saw Bobby, a slight movement from the corner of her eye. She wanted to make a move so quickly that he would be to surprise to realize.

Then Bobby kicked the gun man leg so hard that the rifle went off, Alex screamed in surprise and jumped out of the way. She felt the bullet past by her ear and made a mark in the wall. Bobby had the gun man had looking at the barrel of the gun. She breathed in silent relief that he had it under control.

"You okay?" he asked, softly.

"Fine," she answered, getting up from the ground and cuffed the gun man.

"Sorry, I should have known," he said sadly. She looked in his eyes before he walked away, the guilty look in his eyes made her feel like crying.

**Bronx, New York **

Alex drove to the Bronx and found a warehouse that they once solved a crime in, it was where Nicole Wallace got killed and where she killed her last lover, before Bobby shot her twice. She knew he still felt bad about what he did, so he could have been there, still angry at himself. She parked her SUV just outside the door and got out. She could see the warehouse was still deserted from last time they were there. The door was just silently open and she knew she was looking in the right place for her partner. She went in and saw stairs heading towards the second floor, she could just see a bit of light coming from a large window, the same window Nicole fell out when she was killed, along with her recent lover. She went over to the window and looked out. She saw the river Nicole also went in. She shivered at the thought of Nicole Wallace, the bitch got to her and Bobby so well that she almost broke them apart.

"What are you doing here?" a voice made her jump. She spun around to find Bobby looking even more depressed than before. He sat down on a wooden box just a few feet from the window.

"Looking for you," she answered, in the same tone.

"I guess you found me," he shot back sarcastically. Alex went over to him and sat next to him.

"Bobby, it wasn't your fault," she told him, sighing at him.

"Course it was," he said angrily. He got up and started pacing back and forth. The only time she ever saw him like this was when after he shot Nicole. She felt glad that he did shoot her but he was nothing like her. He cared about everyone and felt sorry for people even if they had a black heart. Although everyone thought Bobby was strange but Alex knew there was more to him, more than anyone could understand.

"It wasn't your fault for being so curious and getting to the bottom of the case," she told him. That made him stop in mid-step and he looked at her. He gave her a look, a look that she never could understand

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive," he murmured softly. "I put you in great danger," he added, tears suddenly springing to his eyes. She saw the hurt in his eyes and this time she went over and hugged him.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a job," he mumbled in her hair. He pulled back and smiled. "You've been by my side for so long I keep forgetting I'm not alone," he smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"You're not alone, you're never alone," she reminded him and looked in his eyes.

"Thank you," he answered softly.

"For what?"

"For finding me," he whispered and kissed her on the top of her hair.

**A/N:  hey, people, I sort of got the idea from the song 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson. Yeah, I know a bit weird but it gave me an idea, hoped you liked it. Probably everyone done something along the lines of this but I tried to make it as different as I could! Thanks for reading! Please read and review, I really appreciate them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never will.**

**A/N: Hey there people I know this was suppose to be a one-shot but for some strange reason an idea came to mind and I started writing! So I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 2 **

Alex and Bobby went back to her SUV, still smiling from the kiss she received from her partner. She looked at Bobby to see the far away shadow in his eyes as he looked at the haunting place of where Nicole Wallace was once. A shiver crept up her spine as she remembered Nicole, a ruthless, vicious woman that loved attacking Bobby's weaknesses mentally and emotionally.

"Like I said before Bobby you're not alone in this," she told him, making him look back at her. He smiled softly and nodded.

"I know you meant it," he replied. "I could have killed you," he yelled suddenly, making her jump by the sudden outburst. Alex studied him carefully; he still had the guilt locked inside of his head. The head that was sensitive and compassionate to everyone, and everything, even if the person intended to get under his skin.

"I don't really care about it," she snapped. "All I care about is you; you did the right thing in doing what you did. If he shot at me, when he would have, he could have killed me," she said angrily. "But you stopped him, Bobby. You stopped him from doing that by going by your gut instinct," she told softly. She went over to him and looked at him in the eye. "I would have done exactly the same thing if I was in that position," she assured him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I would have," she told him. Bobby smiled at her again. She went on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips. She went back to her height, a little embarrassed by decided not to show it. "We should go back to work, before Deakins sends a search party," she grinned at him. Bobby smiled after his partner and got in the SUV.

When they arrived back at One Police Plaza, Deakins was pissed off, especially at Bobby.

"Can I see you both in my office," he called, from his door as they both entered and walking towards their desks. Alex and Bobby glanced at each other with an 'uh oh' look. Deakins when they went in his office, Bobby closed the door behind him. Alex noticed he was silent and hadn't said a word to them.

"Where were you?" he asked, angry at Bobby.

"I went for a walk," Bobby answered, weakly.

"You've been gone for hours!" he yelled suddenly, making the detectives jump in surprise.

"Sorry," Bobby snapped back.

"Captain, we know how badly we screwed up the case, we don't need reminders," Alex interrupted, furiously, giving Deakins a glare. Alex was surprised herself by speaking to Deakins that way. She usually wasn't the sort of detective to yell and interrupt her boss, especially when the boss was really pissed off.

"We?" he smirked. "It was Goren who ran away not you," he told her, firmly.

"Yes, I know that Captain," she quickly said, not letting him interrupt her. "You know how sensitive Bobby is about getting things… invalid, especially if it accidentally gets someone into dangerous positions," she finally said, hoping to not lose her job then and there.

"Alex, I think I need to speak to Bobby alone," Deakins told her, firmly, continuing. "I thought you would have agreed with me on this subject since you were the one almost getting killed by his mistake," Deakins finished with waving her away. Alex looked at Bobby, giving him a 'good luck' look and slammed the door behind her.

"Sit down Bobby," Deakins commanded.

"I'll rather stand up," he answered, softly.

"No, I insist, sit down," Deakins ordered to him, again, this time firmly. Bobby obeyed and sat down at his favourite chair in the Captain's office. Deakins stared at him at first the leant forward, studying him.

"Sorry Bobby, about embarrassing you in front of your partner," he apologized, smiling at him. Bobby narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes?"

"But I am concerned about your state of mind right now," he told him. Bobby only stared at him in reply. "And," he continued. "You should be getting home," he added, smiling at him. Bobby gave him a confused look.

"I thought I was in trouble?" he asked, getting suspicious.

"Sorry, but I had to get it off my chest before I could let you go. The Chief of D's would have grilled me if I knew you didn't mean to get Alex into a dangerous situation. To tell you the truth I tried to convince her to not follow you but as stubborn as she is, she wanted to find you, seeing that I thought you were only interviewing witnesses not suspects. If I stopped her, you would've been killed," he smiled. "Thanks Alex for being her stubborn self for it," he said, standing up, holding at his hand. Bobby stood up and shook his boss's hand.

"Like I said, go home," Deakins told him again.

"Thank you," Bobby replied and went out of his office, closing the door behind him. He went over to their desks, with Alex looking bored with her head down.

"What did the Captain say?" she asked, when he sat down.

"Go home," he replied, "And to thank you for coming after me," he grinned at her. She looked up, smiled and laughed at his grin.

"Is that really what he said?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not lying," he told her, laughing along with her.

"Okay, mister. Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get out of here," Alex suggested and putting her paperwork neatly on her desk. Bobby nodded. They both grabbed their coats and went into the elevator. Alex pressed the garage button, while Bobby was fixing up his folder.

"Sorry," she said breaking the silence. Bobby looked, startled and wondering why she suddenly apologized.

"For what?" he asked.

"For kissing you before," she said, "That was very unprofessionally of me," she continued.

"I'm not," Bobby answered, smiling. "I always wanted you to do that," he confessed to her. Alex smiled at him, and poked her tongue at him. "Very professional, Alex," he teased her and then leaned down to her height and kissed her again. After a moment she broke away and smiled.

"Very professional, Bobby," she teased back.

**A/N: Please forgive me how cheesy the ending is, I couldn't think of anything else. If I think of anything else I'll update which may take a while since I took so long for this to come in my head. Remember to review! **


End file.
